The Odd One
by 2000kate
Summary: Harriet Lilly Potter wasn't suppose to live on October 31st 1981. But apparently she wasn't suppose to be able to do a lot of other things either. /AU/ MOD!Harry Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Odd One

Summary: Harriet Lilly Potter wasn't suppose to live on October 31st 1981. But apparently she wasn't suppose to be able to do a lot of other things either. /AU/

Harriet always knew that there was something a little off about herself. Others seemed to notice it as well. It wasn't that she wore clothes too big, or that she was too small and scrawny for her age. It was her too big and too bright green eyes that seemed to absorb everything going on around her. Her too bright mind that worked too fast and understood things that were suppose to be years beyond her comprehension.

She first noticed that she was different from others when she was only five years old and her aunt caught her doing her chores with only a flick of her wrist.

She was spinning around dancing with the flow of the energy she could feel around herself (she didn't know it yet but it was magic). The untamable flames of curls on her head seeming to defy gravity as she asked the energy to help her with her chores, and her brilliantly green eyes were alight with happiness.

It wasn't until her aunt walked into the living room and froze in her tracks and started to screech at her that she realized that normal people were not suppose to be able to do the thing she did. So she was thrown into her cupboard under the stairs with out lunch or dinner to reflect and stop doing "freakish" things.

So she sat on her poor excuse of a bed and realized that she had never seen her aunt, or uncle, or cousin, or anyone for that matter, do the things that she did. They always did things by hand and she never understood why when they could just ask the energy for help.

Her vivid green eyes widened with realization that only SHE could feel and manipulate the energy. It certainly explained why her uncle always threw a fit and locked her in the cupboard when odd things happened around her.

Like that time when Dudley shoved her to the ground so hard that almost broke her wrist. She didn't make a peep. She thought that if only Dudley could feel the same pain that she was feeling at that moment he would surely stop tormenting her.

That was when an invisible force seemed to shove him as hard as he did her and he went tumbling to the ground. It happened that her uncle walked into the room in the exact moment to see Dudley be thrown to the ground. That day also ended with her being locked in the cupboard with no dinner, except she also had a massive bruise in the shape of a large grubby hand to add to the occasion.

There was also that time when her aunt wanted to cut all of her hair off down to a buzz cut. But Harriet was not very fond of the style and by the time she woke up the next day her hair was back to it's original length (perhaps even a few inches longer). Her twig-like aunt tried for days to get it to stay short, but by the time her hair was down to her waist she decided to give up.

So as Harriet sat in the dark, cramped cupboard under that stairs observing the spiders, she decided to pretend to be as normal as possible for her aunt and uncle (if only to tone down the amount of shrieking she receives), but at the same time she will continue with her usage of the mystical energy that only she seemed to be able to use.

There was no way she would ever give up using it, for if she did she feared that it would be equivalent to losing a piece of her soul, or who she was. Without it she sure that she would go mad.

For the next week she started to only do her chores by hand (at least whenever she was sure that nobody was watching) and when she was in the safety of her cupboard she would experiment to see how far she would be able to manipulate the energy. She already knew that she could make her hair grow, and she could do her chores with it, but that was usually as far as she would go.

She wondered how far she would be able to go to defy the laws of the universe...

So far she figured out that she could make things float, or disappear entirely. She could make things out of thin air and tear them apart molecule by molecule until there was nothing left but the atoms they were made of.

When she was old enough to start going to school she was already figuring out how to make plant bloom at astounding rates. She already knew she had some affinity with plant due to the flourishing garden that Aunt Petunia made her take care of. But she loved to be able to make them stay in blossom even if they were not in season.

Before she was sent of to her first day of school Uncle Vernon pulled her aside. "Listen girl, when your off at that school there shall be no funny business, or so help me will never leave that cupboard again! And no showing off in classes. My dear Dudley needs his time to shine so don't be messing around with him." The whale of a man seemed to turn a most interesting shade of purple that she wondered how he hadn't blown a blood vessel yet.

All the same she understood the meaning of her uncle's words. _Don't use her abilities. Don't do better than Dudley. And don't attract attention. Or else..._ She could easily comply with the last thing he asked of her because she wasn't all that fond of having the spot light on her anyways. But there was no way she wasn't going to be using her abilities while she was at school, that was just asking the impossible. She just was not going to be caught using them.

So the fiery red-head just turned her too bright and too large green eyes to the man and nodded her head. There was no point in igniting the man's ire. She even tried to smile to set him at ease, but unfortunately it did not have the affect that she hoped it would because he just seemed to pale a bit at the sight.

So off to school she went.

Everything had gone as smooth as could be, she even used her ability to make herself as uninteresting as possible to comply with Vernon's orders to not attract attention. The curriculum that they were being taught was laughable easy, but she never once put her hand up or completed a worksheet that she was given.

There was no point in doing her work. She already knew how to spell, read, count and do basic math. She was almost wondering why she was even there, but some part of her knew that this is what children her age were suppose to be learning and that she was once again the unnatural one. So she just bit her tongue and laid down her head to rest.

Years went by and she continues to use her abilities to make her life a little bit more easy to bear.

She would use it to silence her hunger pangs when she was forced to miss a meal or three for not completing her chores to their satisfaction. Or she would use it to heal the bruises she would get when Dudley decided her wanted to _practice_ his boxing skills.

She also managed to stay under the teacher's radar by doing completely average in all her classes, and under average in the classes that Dudley was not very exceptional at.

She spent her free time at school in the library when she wasn't being chased around by Dudley's gang.

A ten year old Harriet Potter was sitting under her unusually large tree as usual reading a book about Romans during recess, when Dudley and his gang decided to participate in their daily "Harry Hunt".

"Oh, so it's that time already then," the small green eyed girl commented as Dudley and his gang made their way up to her. "I really do thank you boys for taking time out of your busy schedule to participate in such an event. It always helps to keep me on my toes."

"I see that your being a freak like usual, Freak!" The large round boy yelled. "What are you reading there Freak? A book about trying to be normal? Well too bad! Once a Freak, always a Freak!"

Ahh, if there was one thing she could always count on it was Dudley's horrendously uncreative insults that he spat at her. _Would it hurt to be original with them at least once?_

"Yes, well... Methink'st thou art a general offence and every man should beat thee." Good old Shakespeare, he was certainly the man to go to if she wanted to use words to piss someone off. (Not that she had met him – _yet._ Meeting the dead was not something she planned on doing yet).

Even if Dudley didn't know exactly what she was saying , he was sure that there was an insult in there somewhere.

And then the chase began.

She ran as fast as she could as the boys chased her throughout the yard, long vibrant hair flying as if it were a tail. Luckily she was very light and could run very, very fast. She even used her ability to discreetly make some roots for them to trip up on.

Eventually she lost them by hiding behind a bush she made to be uninteresting to look at.

As she was sitting there waiting for the break to be over, when she noticed a larger than average black and green garden snake work it's way up to her.

That was another thing that she found out over the years. Animals seemed to have this unnatural pull towards her, especially snakes. She could actually speak to the snakes!

They were very interesting creatures to talk to, even if they had a limited vocabulary...

 _"Mistresssss..."_ Yes.. There was also that.. For some reason they always insisted on calling her Mistress. She tried to get them to call her something else at first, but found that the effort was in vain.

Turning to the snake she answered in the same language. _"Yessss, is there ssssomething I could do for you?"_

 _"Are those boyssss bothering you Mistressss?"_ How adorable. The snakes and the other animals were always so willing to help her out. At first it weirded her out, but she soon found it to be very endearing.

 _"No need to worry little one, everything issss all well here. But I certainly wouldn't mid it if you could give thossse boyssss a fright for me."_ Even if she didn't mind the physical exercise their chase gave her, it could get bloody annoying real fast.

 _"Anything for you Mistresssss,"_ he hissed and then slithered out into the open for the boys to find him. Not even a minute later she could hear the terrified screams of the young boys.

She also once asked a snake why they insisted on calling her Mistress, but all she got in return was a cryptic _"Mistresss is Mistresssss"._

It was the last day of school until after the summer break, but for some reason Harry felt that she wouldn't be returning for next semester here...

* * *

 **oops... it happened again. The Plot bunnies struck. If you guys have read my other stories, don't worry about it. I'll get around to updating them... eventually...**

 **It's just that i happen to be very into Master of Death and Fem harry fics at this time and wanted to try my hand at it. I really love over powered characters.**

 **Ugh, I'm so ashamed of myself. It's just that my computer got busted and the chapters I was going to upload went "bye-bye" along with my laptop. I'm writing this right now on my home computer, and as much as i love to hear the key go clickity click, I would love to have my laptop back.**

 **Let me know what you guys think about this story so far and if I should change anything. I love to hear creative criticism on my work so that I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She found out the reason why she wouldn't be returning to her current school a week before her 11th birthday.

Harriet stared at the envelope that was addressed to her in her hand. She then proceeded to quickly transport it safely into her cupboard for her to read later. For if the Dursely's saw she had a letter addressed to herself they would quickly get rid of it if only to spite her.

After quickly placing the other letters onto the dining room table, she dismissed herself to her room.

After tearing open the letter and skimming the contents, she quickly deduced the following

She was a witch

She was going to go to a school for magical folk

Magic was real

It certainly all made sense to her with all the things she could do. She couldn't believe that she didn't realize that her abilities were related to magic!

She then realized that she would need her aunt and uncle's permission to attend such a school, and grimaced. If the way they reacted to her magical abilities when she was younger were anything to go by, they would not take this very well.

After reading the letter a little bit more thoroughly she saw that they expected an answer by owl as soon as possible. "I suppose that I could ask one of the teachers for help with persuading them..." Mumbled the small green eyed girl.

She then conjured up some paper and a pen to write her response to the Deputy Headmistress.

Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,

I am writing to you today to inquire if one of the professors could put aside some time in order to visit my household. My Aunt and Uncle have not taken kindly to magic over the years and have tried to rid it from my system. That is why I think that they require a bit of persuasion.

Many thanks, Harriet Lily Potter

After finishing writing the letter, she sealed it off and addressed it to the Deputy Head Mistress. 'There that should do it'. The red head nodded her head and headed out into the backyard.

The Durselys typically didn't care what she did in her free time as long as all of her chores were completed. And lucky for her she had some time to spare before she started her daily chores.

Once outside she walked to the nearest tree that she knew contained an owl (for they loved to visit her when she was locked out of the house to keep her company). "Hello Mr. Owl!" She called up the large Birch tree. After waiting a few moments she noticed medium sized brown owl poke it's head out of it's nest. "Yes, you! I was wondering if you could do me a favor and bring this letter to Hogwarts for me."

The owl responded by flying down to her and perching itself on her shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes," she said mostly to herself. "If you would please bring this letter to a Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts I would be eternally grateful."

The owl hooted in agreement and then she pet it's feathers and handed it the letter. "May your journey be swift and safe." She said to it as it flew away.

Unknown to the young witch, she had gifted the typical young owl with the ability to find the castle, even though it surely would not have been able to find it, with it being just an average owl. But that same owl was determined to make it's mistress pleased with it's hard work.

-Line Break-

3 days after Harry sent the letter she was starting to think that her owl didn't make it. 'I wonder if it got lost? After all, how would an owl be able to find a place that I've never even been to?' She thought as she was sweeping the halls.

Just as she was about to get started on lunch, the doorbell rang. "Get the door girl!" Yelled her twig like aunt.

Peeking through the curtains to see who it was, Harry gasped. 'I can't believe they actually came!' When she opened the door she was greeted with the image of an elder woman with a pinched expression on her face dressed in black robes with a matching large conical hat.

"Hello, is there something I could help you with?" Asked Harry with an innocent tilt of her head.

'She's almost an exact image of her mother...' Shaking the thoughts out of her head, McGonagall answered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. I assume you are young Harriet?" When she received a nod of confirmation she continued. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I received your request last night and am here to help with the persuasion of your guardians and purchase of your school supplies."

"Ah yes. Please, come in, come in, and call me Harry." Waving the woman in, Harriet directed her to the sitting room.

"Girl! Who is at the-" Aunt Petunia was cut off when she caught sight of just who was in her house. She then proceeded to pale and look a bit faint. "Hhhhow... I thought that… we never even..." She fumbled over her words.

"Sorry to say Mrs. Dursley, that Harriet's letter arrived 2 days ago and she requested some assistance in... persuading you and your husband into allowing her to attend Hogwarts." Here she smiled tightly towards Petunia, and walked into the living room. "It seems that she thought that you would be against her going to the same school her parents went. Do you happen to know anything about that?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes and gave a hard look towards Harriet's aunt.

"Ah… Um… Wwwe were only looking out for the girl." It seemed that her aunt finally got her wits about her to assess the situation. "We, uh, couldn't have her going around doing magic in front of others, so, er, we made sure that she knew better. And since then we haven't seen her do a lick of magic since, we figured it worked."

Petunia hadn't seen Harriet do magic since she was young, and she was so sure that Harriet would never be able to do magic again. She didn't know what exactly caused Harriet's magic to stop, but she should have known that it was too good to be true.

"Now, if you're satisfied, I believe that Harriet deserves some answers." Right after the older witch took out her wand and turned the coffee table into a pig and back, Harry had already spaced out. This meant that she missed the entire explanation the teacher gave about the basics of the magical world, she just made sure to nod her head absentmindedly to make sure it looked like she was listening (already having it down to a science with how much she did it with the Dursleys). She was too busy thinking about all kinds of things.

If witches and wizards are real, what else is? Did this mean that all mythical creatures existed? Like goblins, orcs, unicorns, centaurs and dragons? Why did she have to use a wand? Would she have to wear a funny hat too? What types of things did they learn at school? Why was she living with the Dursleys when she was a witch? Shouldn't she be with her own kind?

Snapping back into attention when the headmistress stopped talking, she realized that they were getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Her giraffe of an aunt called out. "What about the wards? Doesn't she need to be here for them to work?"

Turning back to Petunia, the Professor looked down her spectacles at her. "It is enough for her to stay the summers. Now we must be off, we're on a tight schedule, but do head my words Mrs. Dursley. If I ever find out that you and your family are mistreating Miss Potter ever again in the future, then you should prepare yourself and your family to live out the rest of their lives transfigured as pigs. Good day."

With that, the headmistress and the young witch left the house..

* * *

Minerva McGonagall wasn't quite sure what to make of young Harriet Potter. When she first laid her eyes on her all she could focus on was the fact that she was almost an exact copy of her mother (Except for a few facial feature inherited from her father) and her too small body in clothes that were obviously made for someone quite larger than her and were very worn down. (Obviously she wasn't being treated very well).

Now that they were leaving, she noticed that something else was a bit off about the young red headed girl. When she stared at you with her bright (too bright) green eyes, they seemed as if they were weighing the worth of your very own soul. And when you drifted too close to her the air started to feel heavy and cold, like she had her own orbit that just wanted to suck you in.

Minerva shuddered at the feeling, but pushed it to the back of her mind. She had other things to worry about at the moment.

* * *

Harry was having a wonderful day. First, an actual witch came to visit her and take her to get school supplies. And then that very same witch threatened to turn her aunt, uncle and cousin into pigs!

But she wasn't quite sure what was so bad about being a pig... They get to laze around and do nothing but eat and sleep all day. She supposed that there was the threat of being gutted and eaten by the same human being that they use to be though...

Huh...maybe being a pig wasn't all that fun then...

After walking a few blocks down the street, Professor McGonagall turned to her. "Now listen here Harriet. Wizards and witches have many different modes of magical transportation, but one of the most popular ways to travel long distances quickly is apparition. Only adult wizards should practice it, since one mishap could result in splinching.

"If you would please grab on to my robe, I'll be side-along apparating you to the entrance of Diagon Alley with me. Brace yourself, it may feel unpleasant."

And unpleasant it was. Harry imagines that this was what it would feel like to be shoved through a rubber tube at the speed of a roller coaster. She was squished in on all sides and her ears popped.

Once the ground was finally back beneath her feet (where it rightfully belonged, there really should be a better way to travel), she realized that they were at an entrance to what seemed to be a run down pub.

The magic energy was much thicker here than what she was usually use to at 4 Privet Drive, and it almost felt like there was shield around it, protecting it for prying eyes.

People were just walked by it like it didn't even exist. Which was surprising since Harry couldn't even take her eyes off the building that looked like it would fall apart at any moment.

"Ah, I see that you've noticed the muggle repelling charm," spoke the professor. Harry just nodded her head like she understood what muggle meant. "I'm surprised not many people of capable of sensing such magic of this level at your age. This building is one of the oldest pub in London, so this charm has-" and after that the teacher went on into a lecture that Harry promptly ignored again as they entered the pub.

It was a quaint little place that was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut

Although the places looks were not the cleanest or the nicest, Harriet could tell from the atmosphere and magic that this was a place for wizards to belong. Harry couldn't help but let a small smile break out onto her youthful face.

Sadly the low buzz of chatter stopped once they entered, and the whispers began.

"Hello Minerva, helping another student with supplies?" Questioned the old barman walking over from where he was.

"Yes, and we really should be on our way." Said McGonagall. She seemed to be in a rush to leave, waiting for something to go wrong.

Harriet got her answer when she shifted to follow, a non existing breeze blowing her fringe away from where it had been blocking her lightning bolt scar.

 _"Hey... Is that Harriet Potter?"_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys what's up. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know how it is._**

 ** _Plus, my laptop got a virus, and I dropped it one too many times and it won't work. So now I have to do my stuff on my desktop instead._**

 ** _Please review, I love it when people leave me their opinion!_**


	3. Sorry AN

Uhhhhh ya...

tbh i sort of lost my drive for this story, luckily i'm not too far into it that all you guys are invested in it.

All I can say is that I'm sorry, but if you can't write a story that is actually fun for you to write then why are you writing?

A good author should want to finish their story, and not think of it like a chore.

Again, sorry if any of you are disappointed, but i did only have two chapters... so...


End file.
